Endor Outpost Attack
The Endor Research Outpost Attack was a battle fought in late 37 ABY over the Night Jedi's Research Outpost on the Forest Moon of Endor. It was fought on both land and in space, ending with a Night Jedi victory. =Combatants= The battle was fought between the Night Jedi, led by Jobie Wan Kenobi, with the assistance of Orna Binrax, against Valerian Aslamir. =Forces= Night Jedi Fleet Start of Encounter *3 Dornean Gunships **One of which named 'Foehammer' *4 Corellian Gunships **One of which named 'Nocturnus' *1 Corellian Dreadnaught 'Nightscythe' *Victory-II class Star Destroyer 'Reliant' *16 X-Wings 'Chi Wing' *20 Y-Wings 'Gamma Wing' *20 A-Wings 'Alpha Wing' *20 B-Wings 'Beta Wing' *Custom Infiltrator 'Invisible' *32 Skipray Blastboats Fleet Remaining *Corellian Dreadnaught **no shields, frontal armour and systems heavily damaged *VSDII **100%, approaching from far side of Endor. *Dornean Gunships **One destroyed **one disabled and heading for burn up **one at 40% shields *DP20s **'Nocturnus' and one other destroyed. **1 most systems down, retreating to 'Hub' **1 at 14% shields *X-Wings **1 destroyed in Lucrehulk encounter **3 aboard Shadownova **10 destroyed **6 remaining, shields low. *Y-Wings **16 destroyed **4 remaining, ion cannons out of alignment *B-Wings **18 destroyed **2 remaining *A-Wings **9 destroyed **11 remaining, shields low, chasing vultures. *Skipray Blastboats **12 attacking **20 docked Ground Forces ... of which *400 Standard Soldiers *30 Snipers *40 Rocket troopers *2 ATATs *25 ATSTs *20 Flash Speeders were initially stationed at the outpost Valerian Fleet Lucrehulk 'Shadownova' *6 Hammerhead-class Cruisers *90 Vulture Droids Ground Forces ... of which *350 AATs *50,000 Battle Droids *500 Black Warlocks were present for the initial attack. =Ground Battle= Initial Attack Vale's scouts followed Iota Flight back to the Endor Research Outpost, and transmitted details of the place back to their master. Night Jedi operatives detected the transmissions, and although they could not decode or track the source, the signal alerted them to the opponents. Before they could react, Valerian's forces moved forward, launching a barrage of missiles at the outpost, crippling the shield generator. The Night Jedi forces moved to engage, but were soon cut down by the enemy fire, and some units fled, leaving only the commanding officer General Lars, aboard an AT-AT. Valerian personally attacked the AT-AT, breaking through the cockpit viewscreen, and throwing in a thermal detonator before falling from the front. There was a short delay before the rest of the Night Jedi forces could arrive, in which time Valerian re-enforced his troops. Counter-attack Night Jedi forces arrived en-masse, partly surrounding the remains of the outpost, which Valerian's men had begun to fortify. The battle resumed, with Night Jedi forces advancing on the outpost, now under Jobie Wan's direct command. Artillery fire on both sides became a large factor, as did the Night Jedi airspeeders, strafing the enemy lines. Valerians Black Warlocks move cloaked round and destroyed a Cargo and troop carrier before disabling the Artillery. At this point they were discovered and fired upon. After a long time Valerians troops and tanks retreated. =Space Battle= Valerian's reinforcement vessels had attracted the attention of Night Jedi fighters, which Valerian's Vulture droids proceeded to fire upon. The assortment of Night Jedi craft took to chasing the vultures, until a group of Hammerhead vessels decloaked to engage a group of B-Wings. The Night Jedi gunships then surrounded the Hammerheads, while the Nightscythe also moved to engage. This portion of the battle is termed the '1st phase', and tactical diagrams are shown below. The second phase of the battle was a melee centered around the capital ships. The vultures latched onto Night Jedi vessels in walk-mode, disabling weapon systems, while the Night Jedi fighters tried to pick them off. Much fire was exchanged between the capital ships, causing heavy losses on both sides. Eventually all of Valerian's Hammerheads were destroyed but the vultures detached themselves and retreated to the safety of Shadownova which retreated. =Aftermath= The Night Jedi ships returned to the Hub Battlestation where they repaired and re-armed, until Valerian returned, disguised as a merchant. This encounter comprised the Second Night Jedi vs Valerian Battle. Category:Battles and Conflicts Category:Night Jedi vs Valerian Conflicts